The slave of my heart
by Imanouille
Summary: Damon never liked slavery but her father brought him Elena, a slave as a Christmas present. How the relationship gonna be between them. AH/AU
1. Prologue

My name is Damon Salvatore. I was 18 in 2010. I was Nice and always polite. I lived in a city named Mystic Falls, in this place every men got à servant or a slave the day of Christmas. They had to do all the things we asked. I never liked that and I wanted to change. Never though it could happen one day...


	2. They won't do it again

December 24th :

My story start this day, everything was normal. I woke up and found my helper Who is Called slave by the other people. For me it's a helper, a friend but most of it Jeremy.  
So go back to my story, I found him washing the dishes. I hated when he was doing that freely.

" Hey Jer' put that down ! I Can clean it myself. "

" It's okay, most of it is mine " he reply

" Whatever "

I knew it was doomed to fight With Jeremy, since he was here,he was doing dolestical tasks. You could try to fight but you Would have the pleasure to heard his sad story.

It's precisly at this Time, that the doorbell ring. I didn't want or expect what I would see. Because I did, I wouldn't open the door and you wouldn't be here in front of these words. I opened my front door and I saw my dad.

" Hey daddy, Long Time ! "  
" I know but I bring you a present "

It's important to know this day was the first Time I've seen my dad in two years. Buisness travel, boring.

" A present ?! Wich is ?! "

My dad left my porch and open his car's door and took violently à brunette girl by the arm. I Will always remember this moment. It was awful, I was standing unable to move, I was frozen. He brought the little lady in front of me and congradualeted me for my christmas and my life, such as a damn sportive.

" So I guess I see you tonight, for Christmas Eve " he said simply to me.  
" I guess So " I reply not knowing what to said.

I invite the girl inside and She went into timidly. I closed the door and sight in relief. She looked at me scared that I will hurt her, I noticed that her beautiful white skin had serious injuries.

" You hurt. "

She noded and I swear to you that her face broke my heart. I tried to took her hand but She put it back.

" I won't hurt you, what's your name ? "

She breathed hardly and was shocked by my question. It was normal because most of my friends slaves was numeroted. That has to be a first for her.

" E...Elena " She said pretty hardly.  
" I'm Damon "

She made me want to cry in front of her. She was so Young and looked So pure, it was such a shame.

" How old are you ? "

And a new first question for her. She took a deep breath.

" I'm... "

She cut a reply and saw Jeremy. When she saw him, I couldn't explain. She ran into his arm and he hugged her tightly with a big smile.

" Do you guys know eachother ? "

He put her back and I finally understand.

" It's her dude, It's my sister. "

I couldn't believed this. I was ready to set her free but I couldn't let Jeremy lost his sister again. I got Jer' last year from my mother, as a present before She died, i couldn't refuse. Today I find it pretty creepy. So, I didn't sent Elena back home, I liked Jeremy too much for that.

" I'm happy you find her, but She has serious injuries, I need to healed her "

I came closer to take her hand but She was too scared and still tightly to her brother. I couldn't force her. Jeremy took his sister chin and noded, he kissed her head and let her go. Elena came slowly towards me and I took her hand gently.  
We went to the bathroom and I told her to seat and She did. While I was looking for prevent to heal her, She looked at me curiously. No one probably took care of her these last days.

" So, your age ? "  
" seventeen " She replies timidly

I was so bad. How a seventeen girl could have lived So much pain ? So unfair.

" I'm sorry " I said sadly  
" Why ? " She replies  
" You only a child pure, people treated you as a toy or a equipement. That's sad "

I looked at her while I was finishing the bandage. She had her mouth open, speechless by my speech. I put a finger under her chin and I delicately close her mouth. I smiled at her and She surprisly smile at me, discretly but it was a good start.

" Well, I assume you want to spend times With your brother, So go on ! "

She noded and ran downstairs to see his brother. When I followed her, I found her smiling and laughing With Jeremy on the sofa. Somehow that's what should happen for these two teens.

Time passed quickly and I realized it was almost Time for me to go at my dad's but I didn't want and it was a special day for Elena, unfortunetly, it was her first day here. I wanted her to feel home, it was hard for Jeremy to feel home and it Will be for Elena but I was ready to take that risk.  
I came closer to them but Elena got frozen, awkward by the presence.  
I can't let her be uncomfortable here and I decided to talk to her, alone.

" Elena could I be With you alone one minute ? "

Elena looked at Jeremy Who noded. He left the living room and went upstairs, probably in his room.  
I sat next to her and I touch her hand Who was on her leg. She frozen and She put back. I didn't need a guide to understand that this girl thought I would rap her.

" Do you thinks that I would... Do it "

The raping was such a digusting think that said it was too hard and awkward. She looked at me scared and everytime I tried to touch her cheek or her hand She frozen. I choose de contain myself

" Elena, you are seventeen. You're a child. If you lived this disgusting experience, you don't have to be afraid anymore. That won't happen again. I promise. "

Elena gazed at me and I Think She started to trust me because She immediatly calmed down. I smile at her.

" Well, it starting to be late, you should get some sleep "  
" I can't "She said frightenned

I put my hand to strocking her hair. I looked in her eyes and She was just like a child with kitten's eyes.

" Elena It's okay, I won't do anything to you, I'm different from them "

Elena shook her hand and It's broke my heart because She was still scared of me. She bursts into tears and I do what I can, I hugged her.  
She smelt So good !

" Shhh, It´s okay, they won't do it again."

" How ? " She cried

I put her back, gently obvisiouly and put my hands on her face.

" Because you're safe and I won't let them do it again "

She noded and She smiled to me. She ended by hugging me and fell asleep into my arms.


End file.
